


Creature of the Night

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [479]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny does not want Sam leaving him in the mornings.





	Creature of the Night

Sam slips out of bed. It’s still early, and any half decent place with windows would show the sun just risen. Or maybe not. Sam’s pretty sure their room is on the north western side of the bunker.

He crosses to the dresser, stretching in the slight chill. He’s naked still, from last night, clean at least, because Benny’s considerate like that.

The dresser drawer squeaked until Sam finally got fed up and fixed the thing, so now he can get dressed without bothering Benny. He pulls out underwear, running shorts, socks, and a t-shirt, pulling them on quickly in the darkness of their bedroom.

His foot catches a tiny little bit on his shorts, causing him to stumble. He catches himself on the dresser, but it makes the tiniest little thud against the wall, and by then it’s too late. It’s certainly enough to wake a vampire with enhanced hearing.

Once, Benny might have been up and armed over that. They all would have been. Now, Benny just groans and rolls a bit. “Sam?”

“Shhh,” Sam says, finishing getting his shorts on. “You can go back to sleep. It’s too early for lazy vampires,” he teases.

Benny grunts. “I’m a creature of the night.”

“Sure you are, babe,” Sam says, amused as always, getting his socks on and trying to remember where he left his sneakers. “See you in a few hours.”

“Come back to bed.”

“I’m already dressed,” Sam says, heading for the door.

“You could get undressed,” Benny complains, voice muffled by his pillow.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

Sam closes the door quietly behind him, hoping Benny gets back to sleep.

He makes it as far as the front door before finding his shoes, and when he’s lacing them up, he hears the crack of thunder.

Well. He can take a hint.

He takes his shoes off and works his way back through the Bunker. He opens their door once more, carefully, and sheds his clothes into a pile, not caring. They can look after the mess later.

“Sam?” Benny mumbles when Sam slides back into bed, arm immediately moving to sling over Benny’s back.

“Shhh,” Sam says. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

Benny rolls them so he’s holding Sam–rather like he might a teddy bear, Sam thinks–before kissing his neck and immediately dropping back to sleep.

Sam, smiling softly and stroking the soft hairs on Benny’s forearm, does the same.


End file.
